About Us
Plot Eli still wants to have Sammi as his. But does she in return? Sub Plot Clare has to write a interesting piece for the newspaper or she will be kicked out. Maybe people at her home can help her. DH03: About Us (Scene One) The episode starts with Eli watching Imogen reading through the script with Jake. While reading through Sammi appeared in the chair area to sit by Eli. "Is this seat taken?" Sammi asked. "No not at all" Eli replied with a big grin. Sammi then placed herself where she sits right by Eli. All Eli coan do was smile at Sammi. When all of a sudden, ""Hey Eli. How did we do?" Imogen asked with frustration. Eli then turned to Imogen and said, "Yeah it was great Imo. Um why dosen't everyone take five. For now." As Sammi was about to get up Eli said, "Except you." Sammi just had a confused look on her face. "Okay what is going on Eli?" Sammi asked. Eli just gave her a smile and said, "Do you ever want to do something sometime? Just you and me?" Sammi just said, "Look Eli. Your sweet and funny. But I am not into like that okay? I'm sorry." Sammi then just walked out the drama class leaving Eli to stand there in big disappoitment. (Intro starts and ends) The episodes continues with Clare walking out of the Degrassi Daily in a frustrated way. "Wow Clare you seem to be pissed." Alli said. "I am!" Clare replied, "Katie just told me that if I don't come up with a great story by the end of the week, then I am gonna get kicked out." Clare then slammed her locker and walked away very fast. Alli catched up to her and asked, "Well have you got any kind of topics yet?" "Not even close." Clare replied, "It's severe writers block and I have no clue how I am gonna fix it!" Clare just then walked away from Alli and headed to class. Meanwhile at lunch Eli tells Adam and Fiona how Sammi rejected her. "Just give her some time. I mean you have only known her for like two weeks." Fiona said. "Yeah. But we did go on a date just the other day. Adam I told you about it." Adam then said, "Yeah but did you tell her that it was a date?" Eli then looked at Adam and Fiona and said, "My God. She had no clue! She just thought it was a friendly thing." "So basically you led her on?" Fiona asked. "No Fiona. I gotta go talk to her." Eli said and then ran off from the table. "Do you think Sammi will give Eli a chance?" Adam asked. "Who knows?" Fiona replied. Eli headed for the drama room to see Sammi sitting there talking to Mo. "Hey Sammi. Can I talk to you?" Eli asked. Sammi turned to Eli. "I'l be right back Mo." said Sammi. Sammi walked out of the drama where no one was insight of them. "What is it Eli?" Sammi asked. "I just wanted you to know that I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." Eli replied. "Thanks Eli." Sammi replied. "It's just that I thought you liked me." Eli said. Sammi then just rolled her eyes. "Come on. One more date. Then if you still don't want too, I will back off. Please?" Eli said in a scared voice. Sammi hesitated for a second, "Okay fine! But just one date Eli Goldsworthy. Ok?" Sammi finally said. "Thats great!" Eli said with excitement, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7." "Why not tonight?" Sammi asked. "Well the play." Eli replied. Sammi just gave a odd smile. As Eli walked off with excitement Sammi just headed back into the drama room with Mo. Ending scene one. DH03: About Us (Scene Two) The scene starts with Clare working up some ideas for her next article piece. When Jake shows up. "Hey Clarebear." Jake said with a smile as he shared a kiss with Clare. "Maybe you can help me Jake. I need a good piece for Degrassi Daily and well I got nothing." Clare said. "Well try to find something from home." Jake said. "What are you talking about?" Clare asked in confusion. "Well I think you could find some stuff at home. They say every interesting thing happens at home first before anything else." Jake then said. Clare gave Jake a smile ending their part. Meanwhile Sammi is getting ready for her date with Eli. She had her special dress on and her skull earrings. She hard a knock coming from the door. As Sammi walked down to her father walked ahead of her and opened the door. To reveal Eli standing there. "Hi. Is umm Sammi home?" Eli asked. Sammi's father turned to her and said, "This is your date?" "Dad." Sammi said in embarrassment. "Don't worry about kiddo. I don't bite. Just don't be hurting my daughter." Sammi's father said. "You won't have anything to worry about Mr.Wayand." Eli said. "Ready to go Eli?" Sammi asked. Sammi just walk towards Eli grabbed him by the arm and walked out of the house. Leaving Sammi's father just laughing. Meanwhile Eli was driving in the car with Sammi and it was just quiet. Eli then finally asked, "You seem like you wanted to get out of there quickly." "Sorry. My dad is basically overally protective of me." Sammi replied. "What about you Mom?" Eli asked. "Sammi paused for a minute and said, "We don't talk anymore." "Oh i'm sorry." Eli said. "Don't worry about it." Sammi replied. She then gave Eli a smile and continued their drive. Clare had just walked into her house and noticed her mom and Jake's dad acting really mushy. Clare just made a disgusted look on her face and headed upstairs. She walked upstairs to notice the attic room door completely opened. "I wonder." Clare said to herself and then chose to walk in the room and close the door behind her. Meanwhile Sammi and Eli are at Little Miss Steaks sitting down. Eli and Sammi just quietly stare at eachother. "So how long have been here in Degrassi?" asked Eli. "Just started. I was originally from Texas." replied Sammi. Eli just gave an impressed look. "Here are your guys nachos." Lizzie said, "They are oh so good." Eli just stared at Sammi while getting some nacho. They continued to just stare at eachother as they eat their nachos. Meanwhile, Clare was searching around the attic room. Possibly to find some stuff she could use for her newspaper article. She began searching through each box. But she could not find nothing. She began to lose hope for herself. Until she stumbled upon a box, the size of a shoebox. She opened it up to see that it belongs to her mother. Clare said to herself, "Mom has never mentioned this box before." Clare began to open the box, to see that they are old photos of her mother. By the lok of the photos, it looked like Helen belonged with the gothic clique. Clare made a confused look on her face, as she keeps looking through the photos, she begins to notice a pattern in Helen's appearence. Her look changes within each picture. She finally stumbled upon a photo of her mom and dad when they were younger. She then smiled because she could tell her parents looked very happy. Until she noticed a photo of Helen, little Darcy and a strange man standing right next to them. Helen was also shown being pregnant with Clare. She didn't know what to think. She didn't even know what to make of the photo. "Clare!" Helen yelled, "Where are you at?" "Um, just a second and I will be down." Clare replied. She then put the photo in her bag and walked out. Eli and Sammi begin to leave Little Miss Steaks. "I'm glad we got to spend some time together." Eli said. Sammi just looked and smiled. Eli just stayed quiet. Until Sammi asked, "Why are doing all this?" "What do you mean?" Eli asked. "You've been nice to me since I came to your theatre group and now you won't even leave me alone. Why are you doing all this?" Sammi responded. Eli just gave her a look. "Because I like you Sammi. More then I have about anyone else." Eli said. "Eli. I don't know what to say." Sammi said. Eli begins to rub unto Sammi's neck. Then without any thought, Sammi goes to to Eli and kisses him. "Oh my God." Sammi said. Eli just looked in shock. "Um I am just gonna meet you in the car." Sammi said. She then walked off to Eli's car ending the scene. DH03: About Us (Final Scene) The next morning Clare was arriving at the Dot to clear her head about the photo she saw. Only to find Adam and Evan sitting down at her table. She goes up to them and says, "Hey I need your advice Adam and whoever you are." "Evan. Nice to meet you." Evan said. "What if your mother lied to you about who your birth father is?" Clare asked. "Well I would confront the issue." Adam replied. Clare looked at Evan. "Umm. Do what Adam says pretty much." Evan said with hesitation. "Maybe your right. I can't believe my mother would lie to me about this." Clare said and walked off. "You seem hesitant." Adam said. Evan responded, "It's just my private business." Eli was seen walking with Fiona. "So I am guessing there is no second date for you and Sammi?" Fiona asked. Eli just walked with no response. Eli and Fiona then see Sammi getting stuff from her locker. "Fi, what should I do?" Eli asked. Fiona replied, "Go talk to her. See if you two are okay." Eli just nodded and walked towards Sammi. "Hey." Eli said. Sammi turned and replied, "Sorry that I rushed home last night. That's not like me." "Last night was the funnest night I have ever had in a long time Sammi. I would like it if we can do that again." Eli said. Sammi just stared into Eli. "Or if you don't want to thats okay I..." Eli said until he was interruptted with Sammi kissing Eli. They were kissing for a short while. As they ended Sammi said, "I would love to go on another date." Eli just made a big grin. "Now come on we don't want to keep your actors waiting" Sammi replied. Eli then put his arm over Sammi's shoulder and the episode ends with them walking into the drama room.